ntoffandomcom-20200216-history
Gelel Stone
The Gelel Stone - also referred to as the Stone of Gelel - is a powerful, naturally emerald-colored mineral found buried deep into the earth. They are extremely rare and only can be located in legendary mining sites known as the Gelel vein (ゲレルの鉱脈, Gereru no Kōmyaku). The minerals come in all shapes and sizes, with the most common being about the size of an egg. APPEARANCE The stone is characterized by it's normally emerald colored pigmentation. It's form exterior, while rocky and sturdy all the same, is almost habitually smooth and pleasant to touch. Even if fractured, the Gelel Stone seldom has rough or spiky edges, making it an interesting mineral to interact with. The ore when extracted normally is found to be about the size of an egg, however, like with all minerals, exponentially large quantities or sizes may be discovered. When influenced by either positive or negative forces, the stone is prone to changing it's shade. For negative or evil influences, the mineral will steadily darken, up until it reaches a lurid black-violet. At it's peak corruption, the mineral will constantly emanate a dark, villainous aura, along with resonating corrupt chi. If effected by positive or righteous influence, the stone will gradually gain a chartreuse, and eventually a bright golden coloration. Like with the former, in it's peak form, the Gelel mineral finds itself carrying an aura of positive and emanating a constant shroud of golden chi. 'HISTORY' As far as the world's historians can tell, the Gelel Stones have existed ever since the planet's inceptions. Albeit, the quantity or the amount available at this given day and age is anyone's guess. 'Discovery' The mineral remained undiscovered for centuries that ensued after the historical phenomenon of the Forgotten Period, and thus remained irrelevant at large to humanity as a hole. Sadly, that was all soon to change. In the Age 531, a hopeful Blacksmith ventured out into the Continent in hopes of discovering new goods. Despite warnings from his elders of the fruitlessness of exploring, especially when lacking in resources and combative experience, the explorer -- now famously referred to as Gelel the Conqueror -- trekked on. In days, his adventures into the thick, almost endless forests seemed to prove fruitless. That was until he had come into contact with a strange totem, held inconspicuously under a rundown, and archaic shack. One had curious adjusted the strange heirloom, and with that, the floor began to violently shake. Cracks had run down the exterior, unleashing immensely blinding sources off hazy, green light. . . before long, the rupturing ground had given in, effectively swallowing the man whole. But the strange phenom wasn't the end for young Gelel. Rather, as he came back into consciousness, he had discovered a strange, yet blatantly mystical place - one of the ancient Gelel Veins. In wide abundance were powerful, glowing rocks, with a radiation so fervent that even being in close proximity gave the user an immense feeling of might and vigor. Oddly enough, there seemed to have been pick-axes and other more advanced mining tools, suggesting that this area had once been inhabited. Mastery Trapped . . and yet drawn to the power, the exploring Blacksmith moved to examine the area, and cultivated the rocks as his own. With the scriptures left behind, he was able to began understanding the extent of these mineral's might and power. Days turned into weeks, and weeks turned into months. . and before he knew it, years had been spent, obsessively learning to utilize these powerful relics to the full extent of it's ability. With the underground society's resources, he was able to produce an entire arsenal of weapons, each enhanced by the might of the Stones themselves! And naturally, his greed and lust for power slowly corrupted or erode he neutrality. In no time, however, his might had grown to become more potent than all in the land -- and with the mastery, King Gelel's ego had grown beyond his imagination. Continental Crisis The Gelel Wars It didn't take him long to at long last leave his chambers - with the entire vein now as his own personal arsenal. With his mastery, he boasted powers beyond that of even the fearsome Tailed Beasts. Now with a acutely refined God Complex, he moved to lay claim to whatever piece of land he saw fit. The first to fall was his home town. His attacks had began swiftly, and with such overwhelming might - the local denizens of the Continent truly began to believe him a God - a primordial entity that had at long awakened from its slumber preceding the Forgotten Century. Followers came in droves, and as the years roled by, more and more territories had been claimed. By the Age 542, a large majority of the continent had been ruthlessly captured, and with it, his wealth soared into a seemingly insurmountable amount. Gelel's eyes eventually peered towards the surrounding continents, and thus his world conquest had officially began. . . End of Conflict Eventually, using his immense intellect, he constructed one of the ultimate Doomsday weapons. However, in perhaps a rare display of unity, the world had at long last come together to stop the tyrant from achieving his dream of world domination. From all walks of life, all factions - be they the Samurai, Priest, Necromancers, or even Shinobi - had come together. After long, bloody week of combat, the tyrant had been stopped, and his doomsday weapon rendered inert. With his plans thwarted, the Gelel King activated his failsafe, scattering what fragments of the minerals he could, and destroying any evidence that would aid in locating another vein. And thus the memory of the Gelel Stones eventually faded from common memory, often being more of a folklore than actual history. With his influence, however, the stones was eventually named after the tyrant that once had the world at it's knees. Overview At it's core, the Gelel Stone simply seems to be a mineral that contains an extremely powerful, neutral source of life energy. Given it's basic state, the energy is highly malleable and can be molded with a plethora of different energy sources. Thus it's applicable not only to Mana, but Chakra as well, and even non-organic sources of energy - such as powering a weapon of mass destruction. Being in contact with the Gelel Stone seems to grant the user access to a much wider reservoir of vigor as such, making it an invaluable tool even for the inexperienced. Power and Abilities Undoubtedly, the minerals remain one of the most rare and sought out material in all of the Human Realm. Mastery over an average-sized stone can grant one with enough power to rival a tailed beast. Although mastering the Gelel Stone requires access to the Book of Gelel - a relic that is long gone, or so they say. Crafting The stone is an S-classed mineral, requiring the most gifted Blacksmith to even have a shot at properly smelting and refining it into a useful form for a tool. Heck, it requires an almost insurmountable amount of skill to even apply the mineral as an enhancement to currently existing weapons. But if capable of doing so, the weapon will in theory gain all the powers of the stone itself. In essence, users who utilize the tool containing the material as either an alloy or enhancement will be able to project blasts, manipulating the stones energy, and a bevy of other inventive uses. All of which will likely enhanced the weapon's original functions ten-fold. Embedding Those who know the proper means will be capable of embedding the tool directly into an organism's spirit. If the stone is corrupted, so will the individual - visa versa. Nevertheless, if fused into the individual's core, that person will gain immeasurable power that can be drawn on at will. The might would be reminiscent to being a host for a Chakra Beast, or even a Demon - as the user can drawn onto other means of vitality. In addition, the stone serves as a protector, granting the host an extreme healing factor. Naturally, the stone's power can be used to enhance every skill that you originally possess, from strength, durability, an even speed. It can also be used to learn very specific, Gelel-based techniques. Power-Up Even while not embedded, while in possession of the stone, the user may still draw onto it's power as their own. With it, their vitality increases, and they are less susceptible to the stone's influence. It can be used to facilitate other techniques as well, making them light-years ahead of the original form. Some have said that a stone may even be used to resurrect the dead in the right hands! Current Events Cue Ratoka information. Massive loads of shards being spread into the world, prompting another great period of exploration. Ratoka's defeat. The Seinaru currently has an embargo on the exploration for Stone Shards. The local Miko and Sashi often use their senses to try and detect corrupted shards in near vicinity to purify and return to the crown.